Programme in BO
Programme in Back Office Create the programme - Go to the event in the Back Office (BO) and click on + (blue plus) under the header ‘Event Programme’ to create the programme - Give the programme the name: ‘event name Programme’ and select the start- and end date of the event. Click on ‘Create’ to save - A list of created programmes will appear. Click on blue play button '''next to the event programme you just created to edit it. '''Add the sessions - Once you are in the programme click on + (blue plus) to add a session. - Fill out: • Date of the session (be careful with two day events) • Start- and end time of the session • Title of the session • Room the session will take place (this can be added later) • Type of session (is it the opening or a break or presentations?) - If it is a discussion session with a topic or a pitching session with a sector, the topic or sector can be added to the Sub Title. - The description box can be used for further explanation of the session. - Click ‘Add hours’ to save your session and repeat until you created all session of the programme. Add the people ''' - Once enough people have confirmed to add to the programme, click on '''the image of a man (1) (See below) to assign people per session. - Click on + (blue plus) under the header ‘Assigned Participants’ to add people, next to the role you need. • If the role you need is not in the list, check if the type of the session is correct and change it if necessary. - Select the names you want to add to the session per role • If the person you need is not in the list, check if he/she is assigned to the correct role and change it if necessary. • Please note Moderators of the Expert Jury cannot be added as such and need to be added as Expert Jury instead. - Click ‘Add’ to save and repeat until everyone is assigned. - For the Pitching sessions the presenters have to be assigned by slots. This will be done after the selection of the presenters is finished and is necessary to create the Review Sheets. - Click on + (blue plus) under the header ‘Presentation Slots’ to add Presentation Slots in batch. - Add the minutes each presenter has (usually 15 min.) Click ‘Add hours’ - The amount of slots that fit in the timeframe will be created. - Most presenters will be automatically assigned to a slot. Use arrow up (blue) and arrow down (blue) to move the presenters in the correct order. - Check if someone is missing and ‘Add 1 presentation Slot’ if needed. Select the date, exact time of the presentation slot, and the presenter. - Click on the grey x if there are more slots than presenters to delete a slot. Make sure to always delete the last slot. - Click on the red x to make the presenters visible for publishing. If this programme is not published it is not needed. - When people cancel or confirm after you allocated everyone in the programme don’t forget to not only cancel or confirm their registration but also adapt the programme if they were, or have be, allocated. Publish & Download ''' • To publish the entire programme, go into the programme and click the ‘Unpublished’ button on top of the page to publish it. • Now you can publish it on the website. (SOP creating website) • To download the programme, go to the header ‘Generate Event Binder & Badges’. You can find three versions for the programme that can be used for different purposes (for further information go to SOP A3 & review sheets) • Click on '''the red PDF logo to download the version that you need. '(1) '